


Her Heart

by untapdtreasure



Series: His & Hers [2]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how far will she go to prove her love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is written as a sequel to His Everything. Lynnez59 from livejournal requested this, and I try to keep my reader's happy. And it felt unfinished.

Alex could feel him staring at her. She slowly slid her eyes to his and gave him a sleepy smile. "Hey..."

 

"Hi." His mouth slid along her jaw line.

 

She smirked. "How long have you been staring at me?"

 

He shrugged. "All night."

 

Alex sat up, slowly. "I'm not going to disappear if you sleep, babe."

 

Bobby trailed his fingertips down her spine. "I know. You are just so damned captivating..."

 

She glanced back at him, rolling her eyes. "You've put the ring on my finger, Detective. You can stop with the flattery."

 

He shook his head. "Never..." he breathed as his lips caressed her skin. He could not believe that she had stayed. That she was always going to be his.

 

Alex looked down at the gold band on her finger, holding it out to see it better. "Last night was perfect, Bobby."

 

Bobby pulled her to rest against him. "Beyond perfect," he corrected. He entwined their fingers together, pulling her hand to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. "I love you, Alex."

 

"I love you too..." she said softly, looking up at him.

 

His mouth pressed gently against hers, taking her tongue gently into his mouth. He rolled her so that he was between her legs. He kissed the swell of her breast, and finally took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked gently as he parted her legs, fondling her with gentle caresses.

 

She responded to his touch as though he was lighting a fire to her very soul. She whimpered. "Make love to me, Bobby."

 

And he did. She reached her peak just as he did. Falling over together was always so much better than falling alone. They lay tangled and sweaty hours later. She smiled against his chest and murmured, "Bobby?"

 

He had his eyes closed and kissed her hair damp hair. "Hm?"

 

"I'm glad you said yes..." They still got chuckles and laughter when they told the story of how she had proposed to him. She would never regret it. And she knew that he would never forget it. The look on his face had told her in that very moment that he would never doubt her loyalty and love again. That she was truly his forever and always.


End file.
